Coldmirror
Coldmirror (bürgerlich Kathrin Fricke, * 13.10.1984 bei Bremen) ist eine deutschsprachige Comedy- bzw. Parodie-YouTuberin und wird derweil als Ikone YouTube Deutschlands angesehen. Privatleben Jugend Im Alter von 14 Jahren (1998) bekam sie zu ihrer Konfirmation eine Kamera geschenkt und fing an, die Umgebung zu filmen. Etwas später begann sie, mit ihrer Schwester Claudia aus Spaß kleine Parodien zu filmen. Laut eigener Aussage beim Clixoom-Interview war sie in ihrer Jugend im Leben ganz weit unten, weil sie sich allein fühlte und ihr Vater ihr das Gefühl gab, nichts wert zu sein. Dadurch, dass sich ihre Eltern um das Jahr 2000 (oder etwas später) trennten, wurde sie in der Schule immer schlechter und hatte Angst, ihr Abitur nicht zu schaffen und damit auch um ihre weitere Zukunft. Kathrin las in ihrer Freizeit auch gerne Harry-Potter-Bücher. Die Harry-Potter-Bücher gaben ihr Halt in ihrem Leben und bewahrten sie auch vor einem Suizid. Eher weniger wegen der Story, sondern um "etwas zu haben, worauf man sich freuen kann". Ihre Schwester Claudia (oft scherzhaft "Clofix" genannt) kam am Abend des 10.09.2007 in Grasberg bei einem Verkehrsunfall im Alter von 17 Jahren ums Leben. Auf Claudias Beerdigung trafen Kathrin und ihr Vater das letzte Mal zusammen woraufhin Kathrin den Kontakt mit ihrem Vater vollständig abbrach. 2010 schloss sie an der Universität Bremen ihr Kunstwissenschaftstudium mit dem Video "Escape" ab. Sie bekam für das Video die Note 1. Das Philosophiestudium brach sie ab. Name Der Name Coldmirror leitet sich von dem Lied "Creatures That Kissed In Cold Mirrors" von der Band Cradle of Filth ab und bedeutet "kalter Spiegel". Gerne verweist sie auch darauf, dass ein sogenannter "Kaltspiegel" (oder "dichroitischer Spiegel") ein Spiegel ist, der nur kaltes Licht, also kalte Farben, reflektiert. Solche Spiegel hatten jedoch nichts mit der ursprünglichen Namensfindung zu tun. Spitznamen Die meisten Fans nennen Kathrin bei ihrem Spitznamen Kaddi oder auch Coldmirror. Ihre weiteren Spitznamen lauten "Kreatur im Spiegel", "Coldi" und "Cold Mirror" auseinandergeschrieben. Kanalentwicklung Erste Fernsehauftritte Als KWiNK Kathrin im Jahr 2000 zur Redaktion von MixX holte, wurde sie in der zweiten Staffel von MixX festes Mitglied. Ihr erstes Auftreten war als Lehrerin im Sketch "Die Sprachschule" vom 10.6.2000. Der erste Sketch, den sie selbst geschrieben hat, war "Alte-Oma-Helf-Män". Darin ging es um einen Superhelden, der alten Omas über die Straße hilft, egal ob sie wollen oder nicht. Die erste Harry-Potter-Parodie von ihr war Normi-Potter. Der Name "Normi" kam von einer blauen Kappe, die sie und ihre Schwester beim Spielen in einem Graben gefunden haben und worauf "Normi" stand. Normi ist eine Parodie des Charakters Harry. Er wurde von Kathrins Schwester Claudia gespielt, die ihn als geistig zurückgebliebenen darstellte. Coldmirror spielte in der Parodien-Reihe hauptsächlich Snape, nebenbei aber auch noch andere Charakter. 2004 trennte sich die Redaktion von MixX aufgrund des Abiturs und anderer Verpflichtungen. Daraufhin studierte Kathrin an der Universität Bremen Kunstwissenschaft und Philosophie. YouTube Kathrin eröffnete am 02.10.2006 ihren ersten YouTube-Kanal unter dem Namen "coldmirror", auf dem sie ihre Neuvertonungen der Harry-Potter-Filme in den Jahren 2006 (Harry Potter und ein Stein), 2007 (Harry Potter und der geheime Pornokeller) und 2008-2009 (Harry Potter und der Plastikpokal) präsentierte. Diese wurden jedoch von Warner Bros. gesperrt. Ihre Parodien sind aber immer noch dank anderer Channels auf YouTube zu sehen. Von 2010 bis 2016 arbeitete Kathrin bei YOU-FM und erstellte dort zweimal monatlich Gamechecks und Synchronisationen. Coldmirror auf EinsFestival [[Datei:Brtbtwr.jpg|thumb|350x183px|'Coldmirror' auf einsfestival.de (Oktober 2015)]]Kathrin bekam eine eigene Sendung mit dem Namen "Coldmirror", die auf EinsFestival jeden ersten Donnerstag im Monat um 20:45 Uhr lief.[https://www.einsfestival.de/sendungen/coldmirror.jsp Einsfestival.de Coldmirror] Abgerufen am 20.10.2015 ARD hatte schon lange vor, eine derartige Zusammenarbeit zu machen, allerdings suchten sie noch einen passenden Moderator. YOU-FM stimmte zu und fragte Coldmirror, ob sie Lust dazu hätte, woraufhin Kathrin zustimmte. Rubriken In ihrer Sendung gab es zehn Rubriken: ; Misheard Lyrics : In dieser Rubrik werden absichtlich missverstandene Songtexte (zumeist von Liedern in anderen Sprachen, deren Text mit deutschen Wörtern missverstanden wird) mit Text und Bildern dargestellt. ; Commercial : Werbung zur imaginären Produkten ; Gamechecks : Videospiel-Kritiken in Videoform ; Synchro : Personen des Zeitgeschehens, hauptsächlich Politikern, werden neu synchronisiert und so ins Lächerliche gezogen. Das Bildmaterial stammt aus Nachrichtensendungen, da dieses für die ARD frei verwendbar ist. Die meisten Folgen der Synchro drehen sich um Barack Obama und/oder Angela Merkel. ; Netmob : Internetuser filmen sich dabei, wie sie Dinge machen, zu denen Coldmirror sie vorab aufgerufen hat. ; Friends : In dieser Rubrik, die es seit Folge 7 gibt, stellt Kathrin Internetbekanntschaften bzw. YouTubekanäle, die sie gerne sieht, vor. ; Anemie : Diese Rubrik gibt es seit Beginn der 2. Staffel. Die Japanoschlampen entstehen größtenteils improvisiert (zumindest der Ton), was man vielleicht daran merkt, dass manche Namen sich ständig ändern. Der Zeichenstil ist ein bisschen an die Misheard Lyrics angelehnt. ; What the faq?! : In dieser Rubrik beantwortet Coldmirror zumeist sinnlose Userfragen. Sie existiert seit Beginn der zweiten Staffel. ; Kaddi’s cut : Diese Rubrik ist eine Mischung aus Filmparodie und Filmreview. Coldmirror stellt Filme nach und geht dabei auf die wichtigsten Punkte derselben ein. ; Haukes Kunsttipps : Diese Rubrik ist eine Parodie auf typische Bastelserien wie Art Attack. Serien Auf dem Kanal von Coldmirror sind zwei Serien erschienen. Beide sind vollständig von ihr gezeichnet, geschnitten und vertont. Japanoschlampen Die Serie Japano Schlampen ist eine Parodie auf japanische Manga-Serien. Es werden zahlreiche Klischees aufgegriffen und ins Lächerliche gezogen. StarStarSpace StarStarSpace ist eine Zeichentrick-Serie, die verschiedene Sciene-Fiction-Serien und Filme wie z. B. Star Trek, Star Wars oder Alien parodiert. Der Stil entspricht ihrer ersten Serie Japanoschlampen. Die Serie soll wöchentlich erscheinen und ist Teil des Content-Netzwerks der ARD und des ZDF, "funk".http://wiki.coldmirror.net/wiki/StarStarSpace Sonstiges Fresh D * Am 16.08.2011 wurde sie mit YOU-FM für den Deutschen Radiopreis 2011 in der Kategorie "Beste Innovation" nominiert. * Kathrin war beim Deutschen Webvideopreis 2012, der am 31.3.2012 im Savoy-Theater in Düsseldorf von Christoph Krachten moderiert wurde, Jurymitglied. * Mit der Zeit wurde der YouTube-Kanal coldmirror immer populärer und schließlich bis Ende 2009 der meistabonnierte YouTube-Kanal Deutschlands, wo sie von den Aussenseitern abgelöst wurde. Das hatte eine Aufholjagd der beiden Kanäle und schließlich das Video "Zu hart für Deutschland" zur Folge, welches DieAussenseiter und Coldmirror zusammen drehten und mit dem sie zeigen wollten, dass sie befreundet sind und keinen Hass aufeinander haben. * Auch wenn viele es ihr nicht glauben, aber sie spricht wirklich (fast) jeden Charakter ihrer Harry-Potter-Neusynchronisation, sogar Fresh D. DAMALS als Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen noch im Kino lief, kam in der Jugendzeitschrift YAM ein Artikel wo Bilder aus dem Film abgedruckt waren dazu dann entsprechende Texte. Und da war dann ein Bild von Prof. Dumbledore mit einer Sprechblase "Hoffentlich geschieht den Kids nichts!" Ich konnte mir DEN Albus Dumbledore nun überhaupt nicht als jemanden vorstellen, der das Wort "Kids" benutzt. Und das war die Geburtsstunde von Fresh Dumbledore, einem altem Opa, der um alles in der Welt versucht so "hip" wie möglich zu sein und viele englische Wörter in seine Sprache einbaut, um mit der Jugendsprache mitzuhalten. :: — Kathrin zur Entstehung Fresh Dumbledores Weblinks * Coldmirror-Wiki: http://wiki.coldmirror.net/ * Games-Kanal: http://youtube.com/user/coldmirrorgames * Tumblr-Account: http://kaltspiegel.tumblr.com/ * Coldmirror-Wiki: http://wiki.coldmirror.net/wiki/Coldmirror Referenzen Kategorie:Comedy Kategorie:Geboren 1984 Kategorie:Gründung 2006 Kategorie:Fandubber Kategorie:Funk Kategorie:Kreativität